This invention relates to a signalling system, and more particularly to the provision of a transmitter in each of the vehicles of a bus system, and a receiver in the home of a prospective passenger, for indicating to the passenger the present location of a particular bus normally scheduled to arrive at a particular pickup point at a certain time, providing the passenger with accurate information as to the time of arrival of a particular bus at the pickup point.
One of the first concerns of a prospective passenger of a public transportation system is whether or not a bus is in fact running, and its actual time of arrival at a particular pickup point along a regularly scheduled route. If a prospective passenger of a particular bus along a particular route can be provided with information as to the fact that the bus is running, and where it is presently located along its route, the passenger can leave his home at a more precise time to prevent the need for waiting in the open for a bus that may be late.
In a household with school children who ride a bus system from the public school, one of the first concerns is whether or not school is closed, delayed, or open, and that the assigned bus is running. Even though the bus is scheduled to arrive at the child's pickup point at a certain time, the next concern is whether the bus is early or late. The mother of a household with children scheduled to be picked up by a school bus would like to know exactly when the bus begins its run. Also, if the child must wait in the open, or walk some distance to a pickup point, she would like to know exactly where the bus is on its run so that the child can be sent from the house at the time required to catch the bus.
Applicant is unaware of any system associated with any form of public transportation, and more particularly, in a school bus system, that can provide information to a household concerning whether a particular bus is running, and its present position.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a radio signalling system in a public bus transportation system which can inform a prospective passenger that the bus system is running, and the present location of a particular bus in the system.
Another object of the present invention is to inform a prospective passenger of a public bus system of the fact that a particular bus is running.
A further object of the invention is to provide a prospective passenger of a public bus system of a visual or audible indication of the present position of a particular bus of interest to the prospective passenger.